


За фасадом

by LeiaSirina



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: AU, F/F, Human, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaSirina/pseuds/LeiaSirina
Summary: За фасадом идеальной жизни редко когда скрывается истинное счастье. Куда чаще оно живет в мире тумана и неопределенности.





	За фасадом

**Author's Note:**

> Да, сама задумка очень странная. Но я поставила себе самой цели доказать, что даже на почве детских мультфильмов можно создать серьезную работу. Главное - правильно расставить призмы и акценты. Вышло ли это? Судить только вам.  
> P.S. В работе обе героини хуманизированы.

Над городом вновь стоит туман. Выходя из реки и просачиваясь сквозь алую паутину моста, он белой волной сползает вниз, неслышно касаясь поржавевших листьев и поблекшей травы. К вечеру весь воздух вокруг превращается в одно сплошное облако, отчего-то припавшее к прохладной земле. Только бело-оранжевые лучи фонарей пробиваются сквозь него. Словно прожектора, они не дают женщине, облаченной в коричневое пальто, окончательно потеряться в сумраке парка.  
  
Стук набоек на ее лаковых туфлях растворяется в мерном шелесте машин, то и дело проезжающих по шоссе, скрытому где-то справа. Точно метроном, каблуки отбивают темп времени, оставшегося до долгожданной встречи. Он останавливается лишь один раз, когда женщина замирает, вглядываясь в расплывающийся алый круг света на противоположной стороне дороги. Порыв ветра сбивает с ветвей дерева град мелких капель. Они рассыпаются по короткому ворсу ткани, соскальзывают по кистям рук, обтянутым черной кожей. Порывистым жестом стягивая перчатку, она снимает с безымянного пальца кольцо и роняет его в карман. Конечно, ее положение — изначально не секрет. Но не стоит лишний раз напоминать об этом браке, от которого остался лишь красивый фасад, надежно скрывающий от общества отсутствие содержимого.   
  
Туман становится изумрудным, и женщина, бегло оглянувшись по сторонам, шагает на плохо прокрашенную белую полосу. И кто вообще додумался назвать это зеброй? Куда больше похоже на дворовую кошку, чем на величественную принцессу саванны. Впрочем, люди всегда отличались крайней недальновидностью в вопросах, касающихся слов. Вот и выходит, что самое главное сказать просто невозможно — особенно когда речь касается чего-то более возвышенного, чем списка покупок в бакалее. В таких случаях приходится возвращаться к истокам и говорить при помощи прикосновений и поступков. А что еще остается делать, если во всем богатстве двух языков не найти определений, способных в полной мере передать всю палитру чувств?  
  
Из-под каменных сводов арки, ведущей в проход между домами, долетают звуки скрипки. Довольно чистая игра, но вспомнить мелодию по звучанию никак не удается. Даже без этого она пробуждает в душе странную, ностальгическую радость. Кажется, что-то подобное играло в кафе, где они встречались прошлой весной. Память пробуждается, приоткрывая завесу и впуская в сырой осенний вечер аромат нарциссов и кофе. Две подруги, зашедшие на ланч. В то время это еще не было сценкой, призванной развеять возможные подозрения. Но точка невозврата маячила уже на расстоянии пары недель и одного семейного скандала.   
  
В открытый футляр с тихим звоном падают пенни. А вместе с ними – и тонкий золотой ободок. Женщина краем глаза замечает неестественный блеск среди тусклых монет, но даже не пытается вернуть кольцо. Этому уличному музыканту оно точно принесет больше счастья, чем ей. Ну, а мужу всегда можно солгать. К примеру, что ее свела с ума цыганка на вокзале. Но это в том маловероятном случае, если он вообще заметит пропажу.   
  
А вот и нужный парадный. Вдавленные кнопки кодового замка лишают необходимости извлекать из памяти комбинацию цифр. Там что-то вроде «459», но пальцы точно знают лучше. Теперь – вверх по ступеням, мимо чужих дверей и почтовых ящиков с облупившейся краской. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, женщина касается камня лестницы лишь передней частью туфель. От глухих, но громких обрывков слов, время от времени долетающих из квартир, она невольно вздрагивает и прислушивается в порыве странного страха оказаться замеченной. Но нет. Раз за разом это лишь свидетельства неизбежных проблем брака. Поддержание внешней стены из приличий неминуемо усугубляет все внутренние шероховатости. Поначалу они кажутся совсем незначительными, но со временем оказывается, что постоянное трение может быть хуже удара. И как хорошо хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя абсолютно свободной от всего этого!  
  
Пальцы сами тянутся к пуговицам пальто, когда лампа выхватывает из тьмы табличку с заветным номером квартиры. Да и выше подниматься просто некуда – это, по-хорошему, и так чердак. Но в комнате, приспособленной под студию и сдаваемой почти за бесценок, этого совсем не чувствуется. Каким бы потрепанным ни был интерьер – места прекраснее нет во всем мире. Ведь там, в отличие от идеально обставленного, но бездушного особняка, ее действительно ждут.  
  
Со вздохом, растягивающим последние секунды сладкого предвкушения, она трижды стучит по двери. Пауза. На миг открывшийся глазок. А затем – два коротких щелчка и лязг цепочки. Из квартиры на заставленную ящиками площадку проникает тепло и божественный аромат уюта. Рамка из полутьмы проема оттеняет белоснежное платье, и сейчас подруга как никогда напоминает ангела, низвергнутого с небес чьей-то жестокой рукой.   
  
\- Летти! А я уж думала, что ты не придешь, - легкая тень французского акцента придает ее голосу особую изюминку и она даже не пытается избавиться от него.  
  
\- Как же я могла? Просто из-за этой погоды такси плелось, будто кэб.   
  
Герци, откидывая назад платиновый локон, подалась вперед, подхватывая сброшенное пальто. Аккуратная шляпка остается лежать на обувном шкафу, покрытом клеенчатой скатертью, а бирюзовая лента шарфа соскальзывает на пол. Никто не наклоняется, чтобы поднять ее – подруги уже всецело заняты друг другом.  
  
И пусть первая часть вечера – лишь странная дань формальностям и попытка создать иллюзию обычности отношений – менее приятной от этого она не становится. Увы, нельзя появляться в обществе так, рука об руку. Слишком сложно изображать обычную для их круга отстраненную женскую дружбу. А иначе нельзя, ведь приходится считаться с приличиями – в первую очередь ради детей, которых в случае чего неминуемо заденет градом осколков разбившейся репутации.   
  
Но никто не в силах запретить греться под одним пледом, сидя у окна с горячим кофе и рассматривая мир вокруг. В хорошую погоду их взгляды устремляются только ввысь, к бескрайнему небу в россыпи звезд. Отсутствие знаний о созвездиях не мешает давать им названия, а немногим позже пальцами вычерчивать их схематические изображения на коже.   
  
Но сегодня внизу царствует туман, а небосвод скрыт за сине-сизой пеленой туч. И темы невольно становятся приземленнее. Да, мир высокого и прекрасного куда более приятен, но порой необходимо выговориться и о проблемах обыденности. К тому же, их слишком больно держать в себе.  
  
\- Какие новости с Родины? – чуть развернувшись, осторожно интересуется Летти, пытаясь понять, виден ли конец выматывающей борьбе за наследство, которая в последние месяцы умудрялась бить по подруге даже через океан.  
  
\- И не спрашивай. Я-то нормально, а наш семейный адвокат рвет и мечет, пытаясь доказать незаконность завещания grand-maman. Она всегда отличалась эксцентризмом, но никто не думал, что она и в самом деле завещает все кошкам после моего по… - Герци резко замолкла, не завершив слова. В нем нет никакой нужды – подруга и так знает все подробности скандала, заставившего ее оставить Париж и перебраться в Америку. И нет смысла вновь прикасаться к этому шраму, оставшемуся ей как вечное напоминание о цене неоправдавшегося доверия. – Но ничего, пробьемся. Бывали дни и хуже. А у тебя что? Как дети?  
  
Летти, отставив чашку и прижавшись ближе, с готовностью подхватывает воистину вечную для них обеих тему:  
  
\- Дочери хорошо, а сын в последнее время пытается копировать отца. То с бродягами спутается, то очередную подружку в дом через задний вход протащит. Чувствую, если пустить все на самотек, то внуки у меня будут точно раньше сорока. Придется принять меры – осталось понять, какие именно. А твои как?  
  
\- Ищут себя в искусстве. Пока не очень выходит, а дом после их занятий стабильно выглядит так, будто по нему пронеслось торнадо. И главное – Мэри не просто не пытается как-то утихомирить братьев. Она сама в первых рядах.  
  
\- Она энергичная девочка. Вся в тебя. Может, предложишь ей что-то более активное вместо вокала?  
  
\- Видимо, придется. Главное, чтобы она не выбрала борьбу. Иначе их мелкие потасовки начнут заканчиваться визитами врача, вот увидишь.  
  
\- Зато борьба хорошо развивает тело. Если хочешь, покажу тебе пару новых приемов из позиции лежа.  
  
\- Даже так? В таком случае я лучше сразу сдамся, уповая на твою милость.  
  
Полупустые чашки остаются на подоконнике, когда женщины вскакивают на ноги – но только для того, чтобы сделать несколько шагов и рухнуть на кровать. Игра завершается долгим поцелуем в губы. С ним в сознания проникает сладкий туман, который, расстилаясь, скрывает абсолютно все. Нет больше проблем. Нет и комнаты, заставленной ширпотребом. Мир сжимается, ограничиваясь на слиянии их тел и душ. И это волшебное уединение продлится до первых лучей солнца.   
  
Любовь. Только на этот раз – истинная и искренняя, несмотря на всю странность. Она не завершится появлением наследника в семье или подстроенным скандалом. В то же время это и не отчаянная попытка найти хоть каплю тепла в объятиях мужчины после болезненного разрыва с семьей.   
  
Это союз. Совершенно осознанный выбор двух опытных женщин, уже узнавших, что в жизни принцы на белых конях оказываются простыми сказочниками, странствующими из одной постели в другую под молчаливое одобрение мира вокруг.   
  
Недопустимо. Противоестественно. Аморально. Опасно.   
  
Все эти эпитеты раз за разом звучат в приличных домах, когда речь заходит о любом скандале с участием женщины. А все, что выходит за рамки традиционной семьи – будь то эмансипация или связь на стороне, так легко прощаемая мужчинам, - крайне веский повод для обвинений. Запертые в черно-белом мире, эти люди готовы превратить в пыль любого, кто волей судьбы станет отбрасывать тень на их непреложные идеалы.   
  
Только почему любовь кажется миру таким страшным грехом, тогда как настоящие преступления легко переосмысливаются в сторону невиновности преступника и вины жертвы?   
  
Этого не знает ни одна из них. Даже разговоры о подобном себя давно исчерпали – ведь время открытой борьбы еще не пришло. И с нынешним положением приходится смиряться, лишь при подходящих случаях понемногу расшатывая башню из предрассудков.   
  
Ведь память и мир неминуемо возвращаются с приходом дня. Рассвет приносит горечь неизбежного расставания. Они обе приводят комнату в порядок, прячут ключи под подкладку сумочек и возвращаются к привычным, но противоестественным образам идеальных леди. А настоящая жизнь - это тайна, которая навеки останется между ними.


End file.
